In general, an applicator (liquid applicator) for applying a liquid cosmetic etc., with an applying part is adapted to push the application liquid from a reservoir arranged in the barrel to the ejection port of the soft applying part arranged at the barrel tip so as to be able to apply the application liquid to a target site as this applying part is being slid over the target site such as a skin or the like.
The liquid applicators having an applying part made of silicone resin have been conventionally disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Registered No. 3109917 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2006-149946 (Patent Document 2).
In Patent Document 1, the body of the applying part is fixed to the mouth of the cosmetic reservoir tube by nipping the proximal part (rear end) of the applying part from the inside and the outside between an inner annular seat and an outer annular seat, wherein the inner annular seat and outer annular seat are formed integrally, and fixing the inner annular seat and outer annular seat to the mouth of the reservoir tube.
However, the attachment structure of Patent Document 1 not only needs a technique of a high order in order to integrally form the inner annular seat and outer annular seat, facing difficulties in forming and resulting in high cost, but it is also difficult to obtain an appropriate nipping force for nipping the body of the applying part so that the seats and/or the applying part are prone to be broken during use, causing trouble.
On the other hand, in Patent Document 2, an applying part is integrally formed at the front end of a container body made of transparent plastic, and a jagged part (undercut) at the rear end of the container body end is fitted to a jagged part (undercut) at the rear end of an inner sleeve to thereby establish fixture therebetween.
However, since in this technique, engagement is created by only one undercut of the inner sleeve, it is not the one that can produce high enough fixing force.
Accordingly, the conventional liquid applicators entail the fear, for example that the applying part comes off due to a wiping operation of wiping up the soil of the liquid around the applying part, the liquid leaks out, smudging garments, and also the fear that the applying part cannot be re-attached even if it is tried to.